


Nightime visiter

by orphan_account



Series: Reader insert series [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have just moved to town and after a long day of unpacking, when all you really want to do is sleep, someone starts knocking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a Lazytown story It's short, but It's a start. I'll proubly do more like this a.k.a. one shot reader inserts. Hope it's to everyones liking.

The day had been long, as of yesterday you'd moved to Lazytown, and your unpacking had lasted from the time of your arrival sometime early yesterday morning to about an hour ago. You've been laying on your couch since, your back hurt and your eyes felt heavy. The need for sleep was so bad you weren't sure if you'd be able to drag yourself to bed, no matter, wouldn't be the first time you've crashed on the couch.

As you feel yourself drifting off a loud knock is heard, your eyes shoot open and your heart nearly stops, sitting up you stare at the door then the clock, it's about 7:30, not late but still an odd time for someone to be knocking on your door (or at least you think so). Standing you quickly (or as quickly as one can while exhausted) make your way to the door, opening it you find a man dressed in blue and white standing there "Hello, my name is Sportacus. I heard you just moved in and thought I'd come introduce myself." "Hi I'm [y/n], it's nice to meet you." You step aside and gesture for Sportacus to come in "I thought I'd be able to meet you sooner but you weren't out at all yesterday or today." you're not sure if it's because you're so tired, but you find the comment to be a bit creepy, proubly just your need for sleep "Well, I've been unpacking. It's busy work you know." In reality you'd only gotten a little of your unpacking done yesterday before you got distracted. After getting the TV set up you'd started to test it to make sure it was how it was supposed to be, that of course ended with you watching TV the rest of the day. But you're not going to admit that to Sportacus, not yet at least. "Oh yes, I'm sure you had a lot of stuff to do. Your house is very nice." Sportacus turns to you after scanning the room "I'm glad you moved to town, and I know everyone else is too. I hope you're able to meet everyone else tomorrow, they've all been wanting to meet you." Sportacus rests his hands on his hips and gives you a big closed eye smile. You smile yourself, maybe it's your tiredness but you find the guy charming, maybe a bit cute. You blush and look away, you then sigh, giving a light chuckle imediatly afterwards, you definantly need sleep. "What's funny?" "Nothing, just thought of a joke." "Really? I'd love to hear it?" _shit_ "Oh, uh, what do you call a duck with fangs?" _nice save_ "I don't know, what do you call a duck with fangs?" "Count Quackula." "Oh, thats good." "Yeah, so Sportacus." you sit down on your sofa and motion for him to take seat in one of the chairs "Do you live near by?" sitting down Sportacus nods slightly "Kind of, I live in the Airship." "Airship?" "Yes, did you not see it already?" "No." _how did you miss an Airship? How oblivious are you?_ "Oh, well I live there. May I ask where you moved from?" "Sure, I used to live in [town/city], but I got tired of it. Born and raised there, needed something new." "Well like I said, everyone is excited to meet you, I'm sure you'll love it here. Lazytown is a great place." "Yeah, I've already gotten that feeling."

Your conversation with Sportacus continues untill 8, he says he needs to get back to his Airship to get ready for bed. You find it kinda strange, normally you assume, people don't go to bed so early. But then again who are you to judge? You're going to be heading to bed soon too, although you are a bit of an exception what with being exhausted from your long day of work. Either way it doesn't matter, waving goodbye you lock your door and start to turn in for the night. Getting on our pajamas you climb into bed, and turn off the lamp on your nightstand. You lay there thinking for a moment about what the rest of the towns people might be like, Sportacus sure is interesting, and if the rest are anything like him you sure will be in for an great time.


End file.
